Hot Take
by escspace
Summary: An alpha/omega verse: Ragar, Frankenstein, and Raizel do their best in life and love, and maybe they fuck each other from time to time as well.
1. Chapter 1

Ragar, hair tied back tight and pink apron ironed to a crisp, began the melodic task of mopping, vacuuming, wiping, shining, dusting, et cetera, et cetera one fine and sunny Saturday afternoon. He hoped Frankenstein would return home and appreciate his efforts and nodded with the promise of future praise and success.

While the labs were often clean enough by default, he left no corner unpolished and went through the small effort of arranging the cabinet items in neat grids as well. Then, on one of the shiny white counters, by a freshly dried sink, he spotted an opened pill bottle, empty, as all its little blue pills were scattered outside around it. Thinking that Frankenstein, pedantic and critical, wouldn't be one to leave such a mess, no matter how small, Ragar got down to the business of tidying it up by sweeping the entire scene into the dust bin and quickly, as was only proper of a Kertia, disposing of it along with the other miscellaneous items in the dumpster.

The clicking of the front door signalled him of Frankenstein's arrival. Ragar put down his Eat to Wellness Magazine on the coffee table and got up to give him a warm and silent greeting.

After nodding in return and exchanging his shoes for slippers, Frankenstein sighed heavily and set his slim, black briefcase down on the same coffee table, before slumping down into the sofa.

"You are tired?" Ragar questioned, still hoping Frankenstein would himself comment on the renewed cleanliness of the house.

"I've been wanting to get home all day." Suddenly, Frankenstein straightened. "It's hot," he said, then quickly shrugged off his usual blazer and folded it on top of his briefcase.

"I cleaned while you were away," Ragar finally noted.

"Thank you. Let us pray that you haven't misplaced anything." Frankenstein leaned his head back against the seat and stared silently at the ceiling for a moment as a flush started settling on his his face. He rubbed at the side and back of his neck with a hand, where it was only natural for sweat to gather. "It's hot," he said again. "I need my pills." He reached for his pockets to pull out a small container. Popping the lid off, he peered inside-empty. Frankenstein heaved himself off the sofa. Grabbing his briefcase and his blazer, he headed for the labs.

Ragar, having nothing better to do and reasonably attracted to the heated pheremones hovering about Frankenstein, followed him.

"You haven't seen my pills, have you?" Frankenstein busied himself with looking high and low and in and out and around the cabinets and drawers. "The round blue ones. I was counting how many I had left for the season this morning before I was interrupted by a phone call."

A realization dawned upon Ragar like the sun rising slowly in his dim consciousness. "I know where they are."

"Then where are they?"

"In the dumpster."

"In the du—" Frankenstein turned sharply towards him, sending spears with his eyes. "Ragar, you threw them away—Why would you throw them away?"

"I thought...they weren't supposed to be there."

Frankenstein sagged against the counter and sighed, rubbing his fingers in between his eyes and against the bridge of his nose. "Ragar, I appreciate your efforts, but those were the last of my pills."

"...I can pick some up from the supermarket."

"Those don't work for me. I'll just have to make a new batch. Next time, leave the lab cleaning to me."

Ragar nodded.

Frankenstein proceeded to engaged his various machines and chemicals that were well above Ragar's comprehension.

As the hours passed, Ragar entertained himself with menial and pleasant tasks: greeting the younger ones as they arrived home from a day out, nodding approvingly at his own sons, enlisting Seira's help cooking, and reading homemaking blogs among other things. Dinner time rolled around seemingly before he could even blink. Setting up the dining table, he was reminded once again to approach Frankenstein, who had not left the lab since pill production began.

When the lab doors opened, he instantly noticed the specific aroma of heat in the air-airy, sweet, like fresh fruit at the supermarket or newly fallen rain. Looking around, he spotted Frankenstein to the side, arms crossed and impatiently tapping his foot to the tempo of Glinka's Ruslan and Lyudmila Overture, which had been put on as background music to pass the time. The top few buttons of Frankenstein's white shirt were undone at this point. "They won't be done for another several hours," he said as Ragar walked in.

"Dinner is ready."

"You expect me to go up there like this? And let them see that I don't have my heat under control? I can't embarass myself in front of my-in front of the kids." Frankenstein turned back to watching his machines. "...I have a reputation, you know."

"I would prefer embarassing myself to disappointing others. Seira has worked very hard and considered you specifically, since Sir Raizel will be absent from dinner tonight and cannot keep you company." Ragar smiled thoughtfully behind his mask. "I am certain no one will think any less of you. And your favorite seafood hotpot is prepared."

Frankenstein's eyes slid over to Ragar. "The squid?"

Ragar nodded.

"...Fine. I'll be there. It would be a shame to let that go to waste."

They arrived and took their respective seats at the table. The others followed suit, Tao being the first to dig in and exclaim about the usual excellence of the meal.

The night wore on and food devoured.

Frankenstein, on the occasion, noticed a few stray stares here and there but not enough to comment on.

"Homeowner, are you alright?" Seira asked. "You haven't eaten much."

"Oh." It was then that Frankenstein noticed he had been absently tapping his fingers against the table and not much else. The steam from his bowl had stopped rising. "I'm fine, apologies." His face was warm.

After rather quickly finishing his share of dinner, Frankenstein thanked Seira for a meal well done and put his dishes in the sink. "Ragar, will you come with me, please?" he said seriously as he exited the dining room.

Ragar obeyed as quietly as a shadow.

After the two had left, Tao leaned in. "Hey, uh, I think the Boss is in heat."

"No duh, genius brain." M-21 continued stuffing his face with food. "Could sense that a mile away."

"He's usually on meds though, isn't he?"

"Maybe he didn't feel like taking them," Takeo gently chimed in.

"That's his business, and I, for one, don't feel like getting stabbed, so I'd mind my own," M-21 said.

Tao dropped down to a whisper. "But do you think Ragar and him are going to..."

"I thought he and Sir Raizel were together," Takeo wondered.

"Isn't Sir Raizel an omega too?" Rael jumped in.

"That doesn't mean I'm wrong."

"Who knows? They're all weird." M-21 signalled with his chopsticks, "Someone pass me the soysauce."

The door shut and locked, Frankenstein turned to Ragar and reached up to the collar of his shirt. In a flourish, he divested Ragar of his outer layer.

"Frankenstein, I apologize for my mis—"

"Just shut up and fuck me." Frankenstein pushed him back and down until Ragar was seated on the bed with Frankenstein straddled across his lap. He sighed as he hooked his finger into Ragar's mask, pulling it down. "This mask is so stupid," he said slowly. "It doesn't even do a good job of hiding your identity." He shoved their mouths together as he shrugged off his own shirt and undid his buckle and zipper. He huffed as he reached down to stroke himself and pressed his lips even more intensely against Ragar's as if to swallow him whole. "Don't be so dull," he said in a brief moment of parting. "Are you just going to sit there?"

Frankenstein groaned quietly as Ragar suddenly turn them over so that he was looming over him with a firm grip on Frankenstein's hips. He stripped the rest of him down with little fanfare then turned his attention to Frankenstein's flushed skin. "The mask is a signature, not a disguise," Ragar said, and began the mundane ritual of kissing and biting along jaw, neck, shoulder, thighs. Ragar slipped his mouth over Frankenstein's cock and his fingers in his ass, which was already slick and welcoming.

Frankenstein moaned in satisfaction that was only an appetizer. His hand pressed down on Ragar's head as he shoved his hips up. The heated attention of his mouth made him wetter, and Frankenstein practically dripped down Ragar's fingers. It was not long at all before Frankenstein let out a delighted moan and came.

Ragar swallowed and rose. "...That was rather fast, and I'm a Kertia."

"Oh, shut up." Frankenstein leaned his head back and sighed blindly, a few tremors still rocking through him. "It's been a while since I've had proper heat sex." Recovery was quick as he pulled Ragar up and wrapped his legs around his waist. "I want your hot fucking alpha cock tearing up my insides. Don't keep me w—"

Shoving himself deeply into Frankenstein earned Ragar a sudden and vocal cry, both shaky and clear in its approval.

"Ahh-ah—oh!" Frankenstein gasped and shuddered. He moaned in long desired ecstasy, lips parted appealingly. His breath picked up as they moved against each other. Those moans soon enough turned into pleasured cries. "Oh, oh, ah," and so on and so forth. Then, unexpectedly, Frankenstein opened his eyes with a pinch of cynicism, calming himself just enough to say, "You're always so damn quiet, even when you're fucking me or being fucked." He sighed, lashes fluttering. "Too good to moan in sexual gratification, too high and mighty?" he finished breathlessly.

Ragar huffed softly. "You are mistaken, Frankenstein." He sped up a little, hitting Frankenstein's pleasure a little harder and as a result causing Frankenstein to tighten and squirm and moan a little more. "If I am noisy, how am I to enjoy you in your entirety, Frankenstein? It is to better listen to you."

"Haahh...how sly." He arched up, keening all the way, and sunk his nails into Ragar's back. "Fuck," he breathed. "Bite me."

Ragar did so, carving ephemeral teeth marks over his neck but never breaking skin. Frankenstein's blood was not his to take. That particular privilege belonged solely to Frankenstein himself and a one Cadis Etrama di Raizel. Nonetheless, he bit hard enough for Frankenstein to moan and melt with twitching hips and cock well wet. Frankenstein was clenching down on him—tight, hot, close—and Ragar sighed as quietly as a breeze against his neck.

His eyes shut tightly, and mouth open for pleasured sounds, Frankenstein once again was easily brought to orgasm. He shook from it and held Ragar down close.

Time slipped away. On his back, on his hands and knees, under, on top, Frankenstein enjoyed himself to the fullest, at times unable and unwanting to stop himself from coming, over himself, Ragar, or the bed, his knees weak with it. It was hard to tell where on orgasm ended and the other began.

He lay trembling post another release, covered in sweat and cum, but his legs still parted eagerly, as unsteady as they were.

"You look like you'll pass out," Ragar warned.

"Then fuck me until I do," was Frankenstein rebuttal.

* * *

The late night was quiet and only the sound of insects in the shrubbery greeted him when Raizel arrived home from a day out with his friends. As no one seemed to be around to help him with a midnight snack, he thought to go down to the labs, where Frankenstein usually had warm cookies prepared in those mysterious and magical rectangular machines.

Raizel was right and selected one to have a bite. Looking around as he munched on his snack, he noticed a green light on a box with a glass face and went over to satisfy his curiosity. He recognized the bottle of pills Frankenstein always kept with him (though not always used), and green must mean done, so Raizel slid open the glass and took a bottle to bring to Frankenstein.

Upstairs, he knocked softly on the door. Ragar was the one to open it for him, mask pulled down and hair a little undone. They nodded politely at each other in greeting.

Raizel looked over Frankenstein as he walked towards the bedside table. Frankenstein's face, chest, and knees were reddened, and the shine of sweat was still on his skin. He was clearly slick between his legs, and Raizel could recognize cum when he saw it. Frankenstein seemed filled with it as it dripped from his ass.

"He just fell asleep," Ragar informed him.

Raizel nodded. He placed the bottle on the table, and sat on the bed. Featherlight, he brushed Frankenstein's damp hair out of his face before trailing his hand down Frankenstein's thigh and resting it warmly there. He gave it a gentle, reassuring squeeze.

Slowly, Frankenstein opened his eyes. "Master..."

"I've brought your pills."

"Oh...thank you." Frankenstein smiled, and with some effort, sat up. He leaned onto Raizel and draped his arms around him, surely spreading the scent of sex onto him as well. "I'll take them later."

"Would both like my company for the night?" Raizel asked.

Ragar nodded.

"Always," Frankenstein said. He sighed into Raizel's neck. "I want to take both of you at once." His hands were already unbuttoning that white jacket. "Fucking break me, Master."

Raizel leaned over him. "As you wish, Frankenstein."

The night continued on and on.


	2. Chapter 2

Frankenstein awoke to sore hips and the sun rising in his window. Raizel was already watching him, sitting by the bedside with a cold glass of water in hand which he handed to Frankenstein and which Frankenstein graciously accepted and gulped down. He breathed out. "Thank you, Master." He looked around. "Where has Ragar gone?"

"Grocery shopping. He apologizes for throwing away your pills."

Frankenstein sighed but smiled. "That idiot."

"He tries earnestly."

"I know." Even though Frankenstein had been wiped down in his aftercare, as soon as he made an attempt to stand up, the slight burn in his ass as well as the fluids now starting to run down his thighs reminded him of last night's affections. "I'll go wash up now, Master." He bowed his head and beelined to the bathroom.

Frankenstein sighed at the pleasant sensation of hot water hitting his skin. Closing his eyes, he slid his fingers into himself just to feel the cum and slick pouring out of him. He was reminded of the two cocks he had taken last night, stretching and filling him to his limit and fucking him senseless. When he opened his eyes, he was hard again. It crossed his mind to simply take the pills to control his libido, but that was admittedly not as fun as sex itself or even just jerking himself off. He stroked himself until completion in the shower and finished washing himself afterwards.

He emerged from the bathroom fresh and smelling of mint shampoo, his hair carefully dried, brushed, arranged and suit straight and wrinkle free. He smiled at his master. "Today is Sunday," he said. "You and I are both home. I'm in heat. Perhaps we could spend the day…"

"I've made plans."

"Oh."

"Muzaka has me for the morning, and I will be going with the school children in the afternoon." Raizel looked to the side and tilted his head apologetically. "I will return in the early evening, however, and we can take care of each other then."

"Yes, Master. I will await your return." Frankenstein pocketed the bottle of meds from the bedside table. He sighed with a smile. "I look forward to it."

* * *

The cold soda can touching his forehead startled him from his thoughts.

"Yo." Muzaka grinned and sat by him on the park bench. "Distracted? What's on your mind?"

Raizel took the soda with a nod of thanks and resumed looking forward over the park again: children playing, dogs bounding. "It is nothing."

"Alright then." Muzaka leaned back and pulled the tab to his can, properly and without shaking it as Frankenstein had encouraged him to do during his first encounter with the fizzy drink.

"I have lied." Raizel blushed. "It is not nothing."

"Alright then as well." Muzaka looked over. "Gonna tell me what you're thinking about?"

"No." Raizel also pulled the tab to his soda can and took a sip.

"_Oh god, oh, Master!" Frankenstein shuddered, his mouth agape. Raizel, embracing him from behind sunk his fangs deep into his neck, and Ragar soon muffled Frankenstein's cries with his own lips and tongue. They both were squeezed tight by Frankenstein, who was shortly lost in the shaking throes of orgasm, unable to even make a sound, and who then, only able to take so much and last so long in fervent overstimulation, slumped forward, body limp._

_Ragar brushed Frankenstein's hair out of his face. "He's unconscious," he observed._

_Raizel retracted his fangs and licked the last of the blood._

_They set Frankenstein down comfortably on the bed._

"You look ripe to bite." He felt Muzaka reach a long arm over and tease at the end of his hair with a fingertip.

Raizel looked over.

"Don't get me wrong! I'm not making a move on you or anything." Muzaka chuckled. "Frankenstein would have my head on a platter."

"He does not dislike you to that extent."

"I don't know, man. He might be your servant or whatever, but he's pretty scary, you know."

Raizel smiled warmly. "That is just how he is."

"Well, I'm pretty sure he hates me, but considering what I've done in the past, what I've caused you, I'd hate me too, haha!"

* * *

"Uuahh! Geez Rai, you should have told us you were in heat. It's not even fair at that point!" Shinwoo stretched out his arms over the table before choosing a snack to stuff in his face. "Those girls couldn't keep their eyes off of you." He leaned back and pouted. "Look at that face. Don't pretend you're innocent. It can't just be heat, right?" Shinwoo grinned widely.

"Maybe _you're_ just uninteresting." Suyi interjected, herself reaching for the Pocky.

"What? I am _so_ interesting." He chuckled. "Rai's already got a killer face. Rai _in heat?_ It's over for the rest of us guys. Hahaha!"

"You can tell when I've entered heat?" Raizel quietly asked.

Shinwoo looked over, bemused. "Well, yeah, everyone can. Isn't that natural?"

"Doesn't he come off more strongly though?" Yuna walked into the room with a bag full of cold, freshly bought drinks, which she set on the coffee table. "At least, that's what I've noticed. I've heard some other alphas agree."

Ikhan pushed up his glasses. "Hm…Rai, are you using any sort of perfume?"

Raizel shook his head.

"_Hah!_ As if he would need to." Suyi selected a bottle of Fanta from the bag.

"Aren't those types of perfumes mostly for people with irregular glands who can't produce their own pheromones?" Yuna questioned.

"Not necessarily." Suyi broke the seal to the bottle. "I don't use them myself, but I know of other omegas in the industry who do, especially for any live performances. Some of them even just induce heat with an injection." She leaned back and drank. "I'm not into that, but no shame to the people who are."

They passed the afternoon in easy joy, rather swiftly finishing their drinks and snacks with the appetites of a group of healthy teenagers, and then bid each other most temporary goodbyes as the evening drew near.

* * *

"Ragar, this will be Master's batch, so I'll take over from here." Frankenstein tightened the apron around himself and grabbed the bag of brown sugar to add twice as much as necessary for the usual recipe into the mix. He began whisking after adding the wet ingredients, cutting the air as well as the cream.

Ragar watched on, at his hands, then his wrists, arms, shoulders, neck, jaw, lips. Silently, he rested his head on Frankenstein's shoulder.

Before he could wrap his arms around his waist, like those romantic commercial couples he had seen a few times before, "You're in my way," Frankenstein told him flatly.

Taking the hint, Ragar backed off. "I thought you might appreciate the contact in your current condition," he pouted.

Frankenstein sighed. "I do," he admitted with a hint of sympathy. "I just don't want to spill the batter. We can do something after I've set the cookies in the oven."

Ragar nodded and waited obediently as Frankenstein continued to work.

Finally, Frankenstein took off the apron and folded it on the counter. "So, do you want me to beg for it? Or are you going to take me right here in the kitchen?"

"We can't have both?"

Frankenstein scoffed playfully and wrapped an arm around Ragar's neck. "Ragar, I beg you to please," he began, delivering each word slowly and with shameless clarity. He pressed his thigh to Ragar's crotch. "Use me, my mouth, my ass to jerk off your hot, hard cock right here and now."

Ragar quickly complied by turning Frankenstein around and shoving him carefully against the island counter. One arm wrapped around his waist, Ragar loosened Frankenstein's pants just enough to reach in as he nuzzled Frankenstein's sweet neck and behind his ear, sighing at the closeness of the scent of heat.

"That eager?" Frankenstein teased.

"You are more tempting than you realize."

"Flattered." He tilted his head to give Ragar better access to his neck.

Ragar reached down to undo his own pants. He hardened as Frankenstein ground against him.

"Hm." Frankenstein turned around, got on his knees, and took Ragar's cock into his hand and then into his mouth. Looking up, a short irritation flashed in his eyes even with his mouth happily occupied. He withdrew to say, "I take it you're not going to be taking off that mask as I'm down here."

Ragar simply stared back in silence, warmth creeping onto his cheeks.

The exasperated expression on Frankenstein's face was swiftly replaced by one of lewd attention as he swallowed around Ragar again. He moaned as his throat was stuffed and closed his eyes as he began moving. He found his legs spreading and hips gripped by the desire to rut against something. His own cock twitched. Properly aroused, Frankenstein didn't feel much like waiting for the main event any longer and stood up, turned around, and leaned over the counter. He looked over his shoulder expectantly, and Ragar responded appropriately by pressing their hips together.

Frankenstein gasped when he felt his ass suddenly being stretched and filled. "Ohh…" he sighed. "Y-yes…" He thrusted back. "Thank you," he said quietly and groaned as Ragar started thrusting into him in earnest. Breathing harder as pleasure climbed and climbed, a realization veered its chiding head: "Shit...I can't come here." He sighed. "It'll get dirty."

"Then you'll have to restrain yourself."

"Hah...Been taking notes from Master have you?"

"He pleases you well." Ragar reached around to grasp at Frankenstein's wet and warm cock. "And I also wish to please you well."

Frankenstein shuddered against him. "Mmn!" And when Ragar's other hand crawled under his shirt and teased at his nipple, he shivered appreciatively. "God, we're going to leave a mess." Frankenstein could already feel the wetness trailing down his thighs, and that would no doubt have to be cleaned off the floor and counter afterwards. This was a place for _food _and _eating_, and it was dawning on Frankenstein that kitchen sex, as romantic as it might have been, was not the wisest activity. Nonetheless, he felt too good to stop now. "Mmm! Ahh!" He leaned his head back. "W-wait, I'm—!" He moaned again and stiffened, his abdomen clenching and hands pressed firmly against the countertop. His eyes closed in both pleasure and effort to hold back.

Ragar continued stroking and fucking him, seemingly determined to drive him right over the edge, and as a result, mess up his shiny countertop.

Frankenstein made clenched sounds at the peaks of pleasure. He panted, and his hand drifted down to Ragar's that was still wrapped around his cock with the hopes of at least slowing him down so that Frankenstein could last a little longer.

Ragar, however, was not dissuaded.

"Guh—! Fuck." He could feel Ragar brutally slide inside of him against all the right places, and his legs felt pleasantly weak with it. His own erection twitched and dripped against the counter.

He cried out and his breath stilled when Ragar shoved into him hard and came inside, painting his walls hot. Ragar continued to do so as he leaned against Frankenstein's shoulder with a long sigh.

Frankenstein, the indulgent man he was, enjoyed the feeling of being cummed in so much, he too spilled himself. Over the countertop, the drawers on the side, and the floor. He trembled at the much desired and much denied release.

"...Damn," he said after a while of resting against the counter for a breather. "Help me clean this." He reached over at the roll of paper towels as Ragar withdrew and tore some to wipe in between his legs. When Frankenstein pulled up his pants and looked over the scene, he pressed his lips together into a flat line. "I want it cleaned _thoroughly_. Like none of this ever happened." He was not, under any circumstances, going to leave a trace of sex in the kitchen. He dreaded what kind of example that would set for the others.

Cleaning only took a few minutes at their speed, and the cookies in the oven were ready by the time they were done.

* * *

Frankenstein had tea and cookies prepared by the time he returned home, an easy feat considering how Raizel had spent at least an hour being lost on his way back.

"Did you enjoy yourself, Master?"

Raizel nodded and took a seat, with Frankenstein standing contently to his right. "Frankenstein, I would prefer you to the snacks." He patted at the empty seat next to him, and when Frankenstein sat down, guided his head to rest on his lap so that Raizel may run his fingers through his soft, gold hair.

Frankenstein sank into Raizel's treatment. "You've entered heat, Master," he noted quietly. It had become common for them to 'sync up' after making the bond. He turned his face towards Raizel's thigh and took a breath. "Will you let me take care of you?"

Raizel nodded.

Frankenstein smiled and lifted his head enough to pull down his master's zipper and pull out his cock. He eagerly covered it with his mouth and ran his tongue against that warm skin and swirled and teased at the head, himself easily becoming hard, but he wanted Master to come first tonight.

Raizel let out a pleased sound and breath, fingers still in his hair. "Thank you, Frankenstein," he said.

Frankenstein hummed in return. He began stroking Raizel as well as he worked him with his mouth, and then some time later, with a moan or two, earned himself the pleasure of swallowing down his cum. "Shall we continue in the bedroom, Master?" he asked as he lifted his head.

Raizel, blush covered, nodded. And so they did.


End file.
